Unlimited Human Potential
by khanortega
Summary: Plot in my head. Kill Issei, full use of Booster Gear. Self-insert


Just a plot in my head

There is always one question, that all forget to adress to Issei - how far would you go for your family?

Cause ee all know the answer - anything.

So, why not to live and become the strongest?

I ask you, boy, what will you do for your family to live happily? Would you live, would you die? Would you merge with me?

What is the limit to human's potential? (Unlimited Human Potential)

What do you know about Sacred Gears? Miracles personified given by the God of Bible, God of Mankind, to his precious creation to lead and protect us.

Lets talk about DNA and Physics. All humans consist of atoms, composed for better word. And yet these same atoms were once something else - stars, worlds, gods, demons, fire, water, world.

DNA establishes how we look and what bodies we have. It has potential to evolve and to store positive mutations and pass them to next generations. In DNA stored the one singilar unique property of human beings, that separates us from supernatural - Evolution, with no less unique trait - adaplability.

So what can potentially happen if we multiply this trait say by million or even billion?

How about next step - multiply regenerative properties of our bodies, its durability and strenth - temporarily, of course. What if we multiply absorbation of positive changes by our bodies by positive infinity. Why, we can make suh changes permanent, atleast part of them.

Man was created by The God - creatures so low on power scale of universe that that's not even funny. But every major power has its own limit, even the mightiest of gods, balance if you want. So, where's the balance for us. It's pretty simple - we have no upper limit.

Noe, understanding all these facts - what theoretical Max Man will get on power scale.

Positive Infinity plus one

All this is just theory of course. BUT, I ask you again, boy, what will you do for your family to live happily?

And what would hapen in you can remeber history of your DNA and atoms from which you consist?

Remember, REmember, REMEMBER!

All the people dead because of you, remember her, your love dead because of your weakness. Remember how you-she-fox protect her children from hunters. Leg in trap, kids meowing in fear - what will you do, weak creature. Your own death mean nothing, but you must protect your legacy. But how - you are trapped. Reap it! Teath sawing thear leg - FREEDOM! PROTECT! SAVE.

You are blood. Father is dying, blood spilling from his neck, blurred vision of monster ready to kill mame and rape family. Man knows what awaits him, but the only thing he's wishing is prptection for the loved once. Blood, blood - oh precious blood, do the deed, protect, PROTECT. Spears mande of blood pierces monster, fulfilling its purpose.

You are water. Unending. Everywhere. In all kind of creatures.

You are a star - shining and giving life to whole planets.

You are plant, beautiful and vulnerable.

You are a grain of sand. You are just atom. You are the world.

You always have a choice - to be nothing or everything, to live or die.

I denied death and so I'm here, offering you one most important thing in all worlds for you. Hapiness. Love. Life

If you accept my offer, you will no longer exist, just a part of me, with no self-consciousness. But your life and destiny will become mine, your family and their hapiness will become mine to protect and ensure.

But before you choose, let me share my power with you.

Hapiness. Infinite hapiness. Love of my life with me, women I loved through my years, children - oh my adorable children. There is nothing but peace and humans in my world. Peace and hapiness

Break

They all dead because of me. I wasn't strong enough, knowledgable enough, rich enough. They all are dead. Accident. There are no Fates, no Gods in my world.

Just Death.

Pain, pain, paaaain painpainPainPAinPAINPAINPAIN

I will do anything for pain to go away. I satb myself - o, finally, some reprieve from pain that is wreaking my soul.

I need to kill Death.

I am PAIN! I will not be stopped.

FEEL MY PAIN

Every creature in my world are shaking - people are dying, some as if holding their hearts, some are bleeding from eyes, ears and just skin

People are dying, animals and birds are first to not exist anymore. World is feeling my own pain, I share it with them.

Finaly the world is dead. The only way I could think to escape from there to find power to kill Death and return my family.

Issei is trashing, blood oosinf from his eyes and mouth. He is clutching his chest, cries of despair and pain, horror and death for a world to hear

"NO PLEASE NOO! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP. GIVE THEM BACK, GIVE MY FAMILY BAACK!"

Finaly his convulsions start to minutes.

This is just fraction of my hapiness and pain

Do you understand now. Someday the same will happen with you, cause we but weak humans. So tell me boy, now that you have a chance to change this - would you go with me? Would we die to be happy?

"Yees, god, yees - everything to never feel this pain again"

Then wish for the merge with all you heart, and remember the pain

Are you ready - yes

My hands on this head. If I have to die to see them again - I will gladly do this

Mindspace

Dragon finally awoke. With so much pain it was inevitable.

Merge. Suddenly there two more figures. Just like water they start to mix, bright light and water

Hey Dragon lend us your power. PAIN. Every thought in dragons head vanishes under the assault of pain. Roaring, trashing. Just as suddenly is started, pain vanishes.

Yes, take all the power you need

I'm alive!

P.S. in every human there is a seed of God. Ee are his children, his legacy

So, ehat will happen if you say multiply this tiny seed by infinity?

Younare one, you are the world. You are Father of Angels, you are Son of Father, You are Brother of Angels.


End file.
